Bats and Cats
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: It was fate really. Getting left on the side of the road in a bad neighborhood. Dragged into an alley and planned on getting the crap beat out of me. All until he showed up, looking like the savior shining through all the bad.
1. Chapter 1

For Pandas-and-Pocky  
Why Should I Worry? By Billy Joel (From Oliver and Company) / Ulquiorra Grimmjow /

(I had to make them more human for this. I hope I did a decent job. I'm not that knowledgeable on the Fraccion for each Arrancar. I got most the info from my brother who is, frankly, a wiz on all the people that don't make it anywhere in Bleach. XD Also, if you can catch it, I used terms that relate both to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. If you're a true fan and know all you can, you'll see them all. There's five in total, although one of them is more vague. If you want to know what they are, ask me. It's mostly for those that have seen Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's final fights with Ichigo. :) Like me, who couldn't wait.)

Bats and Cats

The panic inside me only rises, as I take yet another corner, getting myself more lost in this city. Thugs and criminals hide in the shadows, while some in plain site, as I hurry by, not wanting to stay in one spot for too long. I know they all want to jump me, it's simple as that, for they know I don't live in these parts. They can tell by the black pressed pants, white dress shirt, ebony jacket, and shined dress shoes. My raven hair falls short around my face, while some of my bangs land between my deep green eyes. Equally shaded, tattooed tear marks streak down over my cheeks from my eyes, where they end at the soft angles of my face. Wringing my pales hands, I look up to a dead end.

_I'm smarter than this. I should have figured this road was a dead end, just by the looks of it. I shouldn't even be out here in the first place! That stupid woman. She thought she'd teach me a lesson for not liking her. How dare she throw me out of her car in the middle of such a bad neighborhood, in the midst of night even!_

Sighing, I glance around at the dreary, broken down buildings. To my left, is a darkened way that not even the moon can't penetrate. Fingers grip onto my shoulder and pull me backward, causing me to yell out. I'm spun around just in time to throw my hands out and saving my face from smashing into the concrete. A boot slams into my side, forcing me to roll onto my back. The dim lighting from lamps gives me just enough light to look at my attacker. Blonde hair falls on my attackers shoulders, contrasting from the black pants and shirt he wears. He kneels beside me as a slightly taller man appears next to him, wearing the same attire. Except, the air of arrogance radiates off of him as he holds his arms behind his back, his hair hidden by the hat on his head.

"What have you got here, Yylfordt?" says the taller.

The blonde, or Yylfordt, stares at me, "Some rich scum. Go get the others Shawlong." Shawlong leaves me with Yylfordt and only one thing passes through my mind...I'm going to die here and no one will know. "Don't try and run."

I loll my head to the side to see three more men come out of a door. One is tall and dark, with closely cropped black hair, while some red falls on the right side. A smaller, more plump, man with shaggy dark hair stands in the far back, observing. The third and slighter man strides closer to Yylfordt. His flaxen hair mostly hidden by the pale blue bandages wrapping around the right side of his head. Each of them wear the same clothes as Yylfordt and Shawlong. Pulling out a knife, Yylfordt stands, "Get up, if you run I slice you to bits."

Holding my emotionless mask in place, I stand and place my back against the brick wall. Before I can take a breath, all the air is knocked out of me, due to the knee in my gut. As I lean against the wall, Shawlong scowls at the man who did it, "We're supposed to wait, Di Roy."

"We never have any fun!" he shoots back.

_I may be at an average height and slightly muscular under my slender frame, but I know I can't take these guys. Not on my own._

A fist crashes into my cheek, sending me falling to the side. Not giving them any enjoyment, I rise.

_I'm not going to get beat to a pulp either._

Taking a deep breath, I stare at them each. Angered at my defiance, Yylfordt lunges at me. I merely side step and trip the oaf into falling into a pile of trash. A soft groan emits from him before he, apparently, blacks out. Angered at the blonde's easy defeat, Di Roy runs at me, with his fist drawn back. I catch that fist in my palm and twist it, causing a yelp to come from him. I lift my leg and kick him square in the chest, propelling him backward, tumbling over himself in the process.

"That's enough!" bellows a man from the entrance to the alley. "Nakeem, Edrad take Di Roy and Yylfordt inside to the building. Shawlong, continue with the watch, I'll take care of him."

All six of his followers leave and he grabs my arm, pulling me out into the moonlight. Spiky light-blue hair matches his intense gaze, while green lines sit below them, resembling the markings that appear on the genus of Panthera cats. Bleach white pants hang from his hips, which end at inky black boots. A tattered white jacket lies over a black shirt, both open, exposing his tan and muscular build, unlike my own ashen complexion. His height staggers above me as he drags me into the building opposite of the one his lackeys went into.

It leads straight into a house, albeit it mostly barren. The gray walls and scoffed wooden floors tell a story all of their own. A small couch sits in front of a simple stand where a TV should be. A door-less pane leads to a clean kitchen with few appliances. I'm shoved against the couch as he towers in front of me, glowering at me. "What were you doing on my turf?"

I completely ignore his question, "Did you bring me back here to try and kill me?"

"Answer my question and I'll think about just letting you go," but those eyes tell a different story.

"The girl I was with, that likes me, dropped me off not too far from here."

"Whatever, get out of my sight. I don't wanna deal with a lost puppy, just get lost, more than you are."

For some reason, I can't hold my tongue, "Are you happy?"

"Excuse me?" his tone sharpens and he takes a step toward me.

However, I stand my ground, "I asked if you're happy, living in the slums."

A feral grin grows onto his lips, "Let me explain it this way. You're like a bat, living up in those tall buildings, with all those fake faces. But I'd much rather be that cat living down here, amongst the real people. You're blind to the world around you, while I can see past all the darkness, because I live in it. I can grind my enemies to dust, because I don't want to die. Get it now, punk? I may not have a dime to my name but I don't have a care in the world. I don't have to worry about all the shit that your type of people put out. I have just about all I need, right here in this house."

"But you don't have it all and you-"

His hand slams into my face, knocking my head to the side, "I can have whoever I want!" Stepping around him, I head to the door when an arm appears on either side of me, trapping me against the wall he had been standing in front of. "Where do you think you're going?"

"You told me to leave." I state bluntly.

"I changed my mind."

Lifting my eyes to meet his, lips smash against my own. Instinctively, I put my hands on his chest, pushing him away, but I'm just not strong enough. One of his appendages grabs onto the back of my neck, while the other wraps around my waist, keeping me as close as I can get to him.

_Something about him...is just so alluring. I can't help but fall into him. Normally I wouldn't let a damn person think they could conquer me, but I want him to. I want this man to love me._

He pulls away, but keeps our foreheads pressed together. "The name's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Wanna go out?"

"Only if you can make it back to my apartment without chickening out." I brush my lips over his, "Mine's Ulquiorra Cifer."

Clue 1: Bat  
Clue 2: Cat  
Clue 3: Blind  
Clue 4: See past darkness (nocturnal)  
Clue 5: Grind  
Clue 6: Panthera


	2. Chapter 2

I just can't stand to let it sit here any longer. It's killing me and I know I won't write more too it so that I leave if off like this. I'm sorry it's so short, I don't even think it hits a 1000 words... :cries: I hope yall like it though.

***JUST AS IN THE FIRST PART! DON"T TELL ME I SPELLED A DAMN THING WRONG! I CHECKED EVERYTHING ON THE EPISODES AND THE WIKI***

* * *

Bats and Cats – Part 2

* * *

Waking to the sunlight streaming in through the open dark green drapes, I run my hands through the blankets. The warmth is already fading fast, proving to me that he left some time ago. I lift my pale hand to place it over my left breast, as if the pain in my heart could be tangible. It's almost like it's a hard slap in the face, to know he didn't stay a little longer. He must have left before the servants even woke. With ivory sheets pooling around me, I sit there, my own island of despair.

_We connected last night, I know we did. So, why run off before I wake? Maybe I presented myself as a needy person. I must be a joke to him. I feel completely and utterly rejected. I can't help feeling these emotions...I'm not a complete snob. Maybe...maybe he just had to be somewhere._

"I feel more alone now, than before," I say aloud as I heave a sigh. Pushing the blankets away, I begin my daily routine. After a quick shower and breakfast, I dress in a fresh ebony suit and walk out the door.

Leaving my extravagant house, I instantly spot the sleek crimson sports car in front of me. A single man stands in front, but when he spots me, he strides closer. He's my height, but surely not as strong. Short blonde hair fans out nicely around his face, while an eyepatch covers one of his light brown eyes. Standing out amongst light skin, is a cerulean stripe from the bridge of his nose to this cheekbone, on the right side under the eyepatch. The plain attire of a completely white suit and black shirt, strikes me as odd. The man pulls the flap of his jacket back to reveal a gun at the ready. "Master Nnoitra wishes to see you." Glaring at him, I take a step back. "I'm permitted to use force if necessary. You wouldn't want to make a scene, would you?"

Glancing around, I take note of all the people, all innocent bystanders. "Fine."

I take my p lace in the passenger seat. Before I can close the door, he reaches in and cuffs my hands behind my back, making it hard to sit back as well as ruining any previous escape plans. Slamming the door, I watch as he walks around the front and sits in the driver's seat. Questions bounce around in the corners of my mind, but one thing stands out, and that's the feeling of fear.

Throughout the ride, my eyes stayed trained on his waist, where the gun rests. In no time at all, the car comes to a stop and he gets out, coming around to get me as well. A small shabby house sits before me, the only sign of life being the light leaking out from behind the curtains in the windows. I'm snatched up by my upper arm and this man walks me up to the house, where he unlocks the door, before we continue inward.

Despite the exterior, the interior of the house is lavished, like one would be in the heart of the city. I know for a fact that I've been brought back to the slums of Seireitei, which is named Hueco Mundo. I'm shoved into what appears would be a living room. The peeling paint is hidden by artwork and a large TV with speakers all around, clearly all stolen.

A door to my left opens to reveal a frightening man. A large white eyepatch rests over his left eye, opposite of his lackey's right. By the look of his attire, I take it that he's Nnoitra. Gray slacks, white shirt, and slim ashen boots adorn his body. Long black hair parts around his face and falls onto his shoulders. A single dark piercing eye is visible from under the rim of his white hat. Grinning, he shows all his teeth, "You brought the correct one, Tesla?"

"Yes Master Nnoitra."

Nnoitra's tall, lanky frame strides over and towers over me. "So you're the one that Grimmjow owns."

I resist the urge to roll my eyes. "He doesn't own me."

Slender fingers harshly grab at my chin, "He didn't let his fleas beat you into the gravel."

"I don't see where this concerns you."

The slap sends my head jerked to the side along with an aching jaw. "That punk took my turf and I want it back and I know he won't let a thing happen to his pet."


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry to cut this shorts peeps but I didn't want to over use this idea. I mean come on, gangs? Ob-vi-ous Nonetheless enjoy the end to this short story._

**Thanks to those who've followed and reviewed: y, AMFL, and Tattoo Prietess  
**

* * *

Bats and Cats

Part 3

* * *

Glaring at the figure, that intends to hurt the man I'm falling in love with, I keep my face void of all emotion. "So tell me...Ulquiorra right?" I nod. "Tell me, if he doesn't own you, who are you seeing?"

"A girl by the name of Orihime."

Tesla glances at me, before speaking to his "master". "Orihime is the infatuated girl that left him here."

I feel my eyes widen slightly, causing Nnoitra to laugh. "We know all about you. Where you go to work, who your friends are, your family, your enemies...You can't escape us." The man grins wide, "Get him back in the car Tesla, we need to pay Jaegerjaquez a visit."

"Yes sir."

I'm spun around and shoved back out the door, Tesla at my heels. I take the seat in the back and Nnoitra slides in beside me, while Tesla drives, naturally. The metal rubs at my wrists and I'm sure they're bleeding or at least they'll have welts. The short drive is filled with silence and tension so thick, you could touch it. Surprisingly enough, the sun is slowly retreating from it's perch in the sky, indicating how far away the slums really are from the main city...honestly, it's sad. I let my thoughts continue to drift to Grimmjow and his actions. They aren't the best, but I still find myself wanting him. I'm sure everyone is expecting me to settle down with that girl, but I find myself disgusted by her weakness...probably because I have enough of my own. Grimmjow has none that I can see, he holds himself in the highest state, far away from weakness. Maybe I'm too weak for him?

Jerking to a halt, Tesla exits to let Nnoitra out, followed by dragging me out. Walking around the side of the car, I'm placed between the two men while looking at six across from us. Nakeem, Edrad, Di Roy, Yylfordt, and Shawlong stand behind Grimmjow, ready for a fight, almost anticipating one. A steeled, yet cocky, gaze connects with the sinister man to my right, sending Grimmjow one right back. "I have your property and you have mine Jaegerjaquez."

"He's not mine. I guess your bitch was wrong!"

To my left, Tesla tenses, while Nnoitra outright laughs. "Is that so?" Snapping toward me, a hand cups my chin, fingers digging into the flesh around my jaw. The sound of a cap popping off of it's container fills my ears as liquid drains into my mouth. The foul taste alights my taste buds, but a hand clamps forcefully over my mouth and nose, forcing me to swallow if I want to breathe. Coughing, I'm pushed against Nnoitra's side, making sure I don't drop, wanting to claw at my throat. Tesla reaches behind me and unlocks the cuffs, letting them fall. Fingers weave into my hair, keeping me upright and filled with pain. "If he's not yours then you won't mind him dying."

A heavy sigh, "All this because you want property?"

"We're sick of you Jaegerjaquez. This poison was made by your dear Yylfordt's brother, Szyael. We both know he'll be dead in minutes if you don't cooperate."

A jerk of my hair sends me looking up at the vile man, his arm still keeping me standing. Shoving me forward, I can only stand for a few steps until I fall face first onto the cement, gravel digging into my skin. Fire rages through my blood, making me want to die just so that it'll stop. I can feel the sweat beading along my hairline, proving to me that it's not all in my head.

"Disappear and never show your face again...and I'll let you have the antidote."

I watch as Grimmjow reaches into the flap of his shirt and tosses a simple automatic pistol onto the ground. Showing he has nothing more on him, he strides the few steps toward me. Lifting me up into his lap, his gaze softens as it locks onto my own eyes. "I'm...sorry I'm so...weak..." I manage to get out of my raw throat, in between coughing fits.

Stroking my cheek, a smile slips onto his lips, "You're not weak Ulquiorra...I'm just stupid." Cradling me against him, he turns his attention back to Nnoitra and Tesla. "Fine...I'll be gone the second you hand it over."

More laughs. "I'm not _stupid_ Jaegerjaquez. Leave and then he'll get it. Do us all a favor and fade away from existence."

My head lolls to the side just as a revolver is produced form the inside of Nnoitra's jacket. As I grip at the cloth above my heart, I look back to Grimmjow, fear and weakness fogging up those clear, cerulean eyes. Two shots ring out, forcing my hearing to vanish for a moment, while my ears pop. Reaching up, I run my hand over Grimmjow's chest, half expecting my hand to return with blood.

Instead, his strong, warm hand grips onto my own before he lifts me up, one arm around my back and the other under my legs. Yylfordt and Di Roy purposefully stalk over to the dead bodies and begin searching them. Looking up to Grimmjow, I see a grin plastered on his face.

_His lackeys...no, his friends never planned on letting anyone die in the first place, well, except for the two on the ground. _

Yylfordt returns to hand Grimmjow a small tube, the insides a nasty green color. Letting it drain into his mouth, he presses his lips against mine, forcing me to drink the disgusting stuff. Pulling away he grins, "So you want me to take you home?" Thinking about it, I shake my head. "What?"

"I'm home already."

"I don't get it."

"I want to live with you...if that's okay. Especially if there's more goons out there."

Grimmjow laughs, throwing his head back before capturing my lips again, "You're priceless. But as long as you're happy, I won't complain."

"...I'm happy with you."

With snickers from his gang, he shoots them all a warning glance before carrying me off. Normally, I'd protest and throw a fit about it. But, I don't mind being weak if I have Grimmjow there...even if I did think he was trash.


End file.
